Five Nights at Freddy's Funnalicious Pizza Palace
Five Nights at Freddy's Funnalicious Pizza Palace '''(abbreviated as FNAFFPP) is the latest FNAF game made by ScourgesCustomPlants. Animatronics * '''Freddy Fazbear 3.0 '''is somewhat active on Night 1, then quite active from Night 2 onward. Freddy 3.0 is green with a light yellow belly, an orange bowler hat, and a rainbow bow tie. He also carries a microphone when on any stage. Freddy 3.0 can come in from any entrance. * '''Chica Chicken 3.0 '''is active from the beginning of the game onward. Chica 3.0 is yellow with a white chef's apron with "Let's Bake!" written in rainbow colors, and a white chef's hat. She also carries a rolling pin anywhere she goes. Chica 3.0 can come through the center hallway, right doorway, or right vent. * '''Bonnie Bunny 3.0 '''is active from the beginning of the game onward. Bonnie 3.0 is crimson with a pink belly, rainbow bow tie, a crimson mohawk, and sunglasses. He also carries a rainbow electric guitar when on any stage. Bonnie 3.0 can come through the center hallway, left doorway, or left vent. * '''Foxy the Gentleman Fox 3.0 '''is somewhat active on Night 2, then extremely active from Night 3 onward. Foxy 3.0 is red with a tuxedo, a top hat with a rainbow ribbon, dress pants, dress shoes, and a monocle. Foxy 3.0, if not checked on enough or checked on too much, skips every other room on his path. Foxy 3.0 can come through any entrance but the ceiling vent. * '''Freddy Fazbear 2.0 '''is slightly active on Night 2, but very active on Night 3 and onward. Freddy 2.0 has an endoskeleton eye for his left eye, the top of his top hat is torn up, and he has various cracks in his suit. Freddy 2.0 can come in from any entrance. * '''Chica Chicken 2.0 '''is active on Night 3 and onward. Chica 2.0 no longer has a bib, her eyes and beak are permanently endoskeleton, she is missing her right arm and she has lots of cracks and a few tears in her suit. Chica 2.0 can come in from any entrance. * '''Bonnie Bunny 2.0 '''is active on Night 3 and onward. Bonnie 2.0's arms are entirely endoskeleton, only part of his right ear remains, his left cheek was broken off, his buck teeth were broken, his bow tie was cracked, and he has quite a few cracks in his suit. Bonnie 2.0 can come in from any entrance. * '''The Mangle '''is slightly active on Night 2, but quite active on Night 3 and onward. Mangle's bottom jaw was broken off, her endoskeleton has rusted, and some of her limbs have been severed. Mangle can come in from any entrance. The Puppet Mask doesn't work on her. * '''Balloon Boy '''is active on Night 4 and onward. Balloon Boy's balloon and sign have disappeared, he is missing the majority of his head, and his suit is cracked and torn. He has two phases once in the office: hanging from the ceiling (where you can use the Puppet Mask to make him leave), and sitting on the desk (where he disables use of the Puppet Mask, but leaves after a while). Balloon Boy only comes in from the ceiling vent. * '''The Puppet '''is active on Night 5 and onward. The Puppet has only stubs for legs and a right arm, its mask is nearly gone, revealing its motherboard, and has small cracks in its suit. It requires its record player to be rewound once in a while to keep it from escaping. The Puppet Mask makes it instantly jumpscare you when in the hall. The Puppet only comes in from the central hall. * '''Casey the Cat '''is active on Night 2 and onward. Casey is an orange cat wearing a red swimsuit. Casey will occasionally skip a room on his path (he does this more at higher AI levels). Casey can come in from any entrance but the ceiling vent. * '''Duke the Archer Dog '''is somewhat active on Night 2, but becomes fairly active on Night 3 and onward. Duke is a black dog wearing apparel similar to that of Robin Hood. When in the hall, he shoots an arrow that only the Puppet Mask can protect you from, then backtracks. Duke can come in from the left or right doorways, but only stands in the central hall. * '''Rodney the Robin '''is active on Night 3 and onward. Rodney is an animatronic robin with large wings. Rodney often hangs from the ceiling in many rooms, making him near invisible. Rodney can come in through the central hall or the ceiling vent. * '''DJ the Dormouse '''is active on Night 1 and onward. DJ is a grey dormouse with blue headphones and sunglasses. DJ can come in from any entrance except the ceiling vent. * '''Beep-boop the Beagle '''is active on Night 4 and onward. Beep-boop wears white pants with rainbow overalls and nerd glasses. Beep-boop can come in from any entrance. * '''Fluffy the Fox '''is active on Night 2 and onward. Fluffy is a very fluffy pink fox. Fluffy can come in from the center hallway or the left and right doorways. * '''Cobalt Freddy (created and signed up by WEeGeE I) '''is active on Night 4 and onward. Cobalt Freddy is a cobalt Freddy 3.0 with a sky blue belly, a rainbow bowtie, and a rainbow bowler hat. He also carries a microphone when on any stage. Cobalt Freddy can come in from any entrance. * '''Golden Freddy '''is active on Night 6 and onward. Golden Freddy is a yellow Freddy 3.0 with no eyes, lots of cracks on the suit, no bowler hat, and half of a black bow tie. Golden Freddy teleports into the office. * '''Redbear (created and signed up by WEeGeE I) '''is active on Night 4 and onward. Redbear is an orange Golden Freddy-esque animatronic with endoskeleton eyes, a yellow belly, only a few cracks, and bloodstains everywhere. Redbear can come in through any entrance. * '''Barnaby Bloodhound '''is active on Night 5 and onward. Barnaby is a bloodhound wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt. Barnaby can come in fron any entrance. * Sign up your OCs! Please note that if they don't look like toy animatronics, they will probably be redesigned. Cameras Show Stage (F1 C1A) A basic wooden stage with blue curtains. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica 3.0 start here. Auditorium (F1 C1B - F1 C1D) A large auditorium with a large metal stage in the middle. DJ starts here. Dining Hall (F1 C2A - F1 C2C) Quite a few long tables with eating supplies and party hats set out. Private Party Room (F1 C3) Three long tables with eating supplies and party hats set out in a small room. The right air vent entrance can be found here. Backstage (F1 C4) A backroom connecting the Show Stage and the Auditorium, lined with shelves that have suit parts and animatronic accessories on them. An endoskeleton sits on a table in the middle of the room. Cobalt Freddy starts here. Arcade Corner - Floor 1 (F1 C5) A smallish room with quite a lot of arcade games and claw machines. There is also a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor section of the Arcade Corner. Beep-boop starts here. Gentleman's Cove (F1 C6) A very classy-looking lounge with quite a few chairs and couches. Foxy 3.0 starts here. Relaxation Station (F1 C7) A room with pink walls and lots of pillows in a shallow pit. Fluffy starts here. The left air vent entrance can be found here. Main Plaza - Floor 1 (F1 C8A) A large plaza with various posters on the walls and a map on a stand. There are a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. Restrooms - Floor 1 (F1 C8B) A small area with a blue door with a male stick figure on it and a pink door with a female stick figure on it. West Hall (F1 C9A) A narrow hall lined with posters. East Hall (F1 C9B) Like the West Hall. Left Air Vent (F1 C10A) A standard vent. Some wires hang from the top. Right Air Vent (F1 C10B) Another standard vent. One of the panels is loose. Ceiling Air Vent (F1 C10C) Yet another standard air vent. Nothing appears to be wrong with it. Dumpster (F1 C11) A dumpster outside, illuminated by a floodlight. Redbear's hand can be seen poking out of the trash, and a torn-up top hat is laying on the ground. Of course, Redbear starts here. Main Plaza - Floor 2 (F2 C1A) Like the first floor plaza, but slightly different. Restrooms - Floor 2 (F2 C1B) Like the first floor restrooms. Arcade Corner - Floor 2 (F2 C2) Like the first floor Arcade Corner, but with more claw machines and a few air hockey tables. Barnaby's Bar (F2 C3) A classic bar with soda dispensers on the left side of the room. Barnaby starts here. Abandoned Lounge (F2 C4) A lounge with paint peeling off of the walls. A clock has fallen on the floor, right next to a grandfather clock. In the right corner of the room, there is a record player that plays the chorus to "My Grandfather's Clock" on a never-ending loop. The Puppet starts here. The entrance to the ceiling air vent can be found here. Parts/Service (F2 C5) A dimly-lit room with animatronic parts on shelves. The rest of the 2.0s start here. Any more rooms I should add? Mechanics Overload Indicator The overload indicator displays a percentage of electrical overload. At 100%, all of the electricity will shut off for 1 in-game hour. The overload indicator goes up by the number of devices being used every 13.2 seconds, but the time goes down the farther the player gets into the game. Doors There is a left doorway and a right doorway, which can be sealed by doors. Lights There are 4 lights: 1 for the left door, 1 for the right door, 1 for the left vent, and 1 for the right vent (the ceiling vent doesn't have a light). Vents There are 3 vents: a left vent, a right vent, and a ceiling vent. You cannot see the ceiling vent from your view, so you have to use the ceiling vent camera to look at it. Monitor The monitor allows you to look at the cameras, and has a button to allow you to switch between the floor 1 map and the floor 2 map. Flashlight The flashlight allows you to look down the hallway and illuminate dim rooms on the monitor. Central Hallway The central hallway does not have a door or a light, but can be illuminated with the flashlight. Puppet Mask You can put on a Puppet mask to repel most animatronics. Nights Key ''Italics ''is Phone Guy mumbing or just being quiet. '''Bold '''is a very loud noise or shouting. Things in brackets '''are stage direction, if you will. Night 1 Phonecall "Hello? Uh, hey, new guy! Welcome to the Fazbear family! I think there was some sort of legal thing I had to read to you. ''Lesse here... '''Here at Fazbear Entertainment, we have a few ground rules you should follow. Number one: don't touch or modify the animatronics. Number two: don't modify your tools.' ''Blah blah blah... Oh, here's an important one. '''Number fifteen: do not, under any circumstances, leave your post before 6 AM Central Time. It is crucial that you stay your entire six-hour shift. Fazbear Entertainment is not and cannot be held responsible for any injury, dismemberment, death, or any unacceptable working conditions while on the job. In the case of one or more of these problems, it will take up to 21 days to file a police report. You'll love working with us, we promise!' Well...uh...speaking of unacceptable working conditions, the building has been known to, um...overload. Just...uh...don't use too much electricity. Oh, wait! One more thing! Uh, the animatronics do tend to...wander around. They shouldn't cause much trouble... If they do, you've got plenty of ways to fend them off. Good night. morse code spelling XY" Strategy Chica 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, and DJ are completely active tonight, with Freddy 3.0 being slightly active. This night is easy, with the animatronics only moving and the overload only starting when the phone call ends. Freddy 3.0 will most likely get into your office just before the night ends (if not using the ceiling vent) or be in the ceiling vent in his first state. Regardless, it is best to try and slow him down, because he can and will kill you. Bonnie 3.0 will be the main threat tonight, leaving the Show Stage immediately after the call ends. Remember that Bonnie comes in through the '''left '''side only. You will want to check the Left Vent more than anything else, because that is most likely where he will come through. He will have time to attack 2-3 times tonight, depending on whether he is slowed down at any point. Chica 3.0 is the least threatening animatronic tonight besides Freddy. She will most likely come in through the right doorway to attack. She will also attack 2-3 times tonight, but more spaced out. DJ will try to fake you out by trying to come in through an entrance for a split second, then leaving and coming in another way. He is more likely to use doorways or the central hall rather than vents. DJ will try to actually attack 2 times tonight. Night 2 Phonecall "bit of static -ey hey hey, first night done without a hitch! I knew you could do it! ''Not that I didn't think you could... ''Uh, there's been some sort of weird signal issue around the building. Might wanna not use the phone for too awful long. Freddy has been... acting really odd. We're considering swapping him out for our replacement backstage, but, uh, we might not wanna do that right this minute. crash in the background ''What in the world was... ''Gotta go. Go- noises followed by bad signal sound Strategy Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, DJ, Casey, and Fluffy are completely active tonight, with The Mangle, Freddy 2.0, Duke, and Foxy 3.0 being somewhat active, totaling up to 10 animatronics active. This night is slightly less easy, with the animatronics moving and the overload starting while the phone call is going on. Bonnie 3.0 will leave the Show Stage 7 seconds into the call and will have time to attack 4 times. Chica and DJ will move around 1 AM and attack 2-3 times. Freddy 3.0 will leave 14 seconds after Bonnie leaves and will have time to attack 4-5 times tonight. Foxy 3.0 will leave at 3:15, but will most likely only have time to attack once. Fluffy moves at 2 AM and will attack 3 times, as will Casey. The Mangle will attack 1-2 times through the ceiling vent, and Freddy 2.0 will only attack once. Duke will move at 4 AM and will not come into the office tonight, and has a chance to not even shoot an arrow. Hallucinations * 7 may, at any time, appear in the office. He will crash the game if looked at for long enough. * A fake Puppet may appear in the hallway. If the flashlight isn't used for a few seconds, it will disappear. If the flashlight is used too much, you will get jumpscared by the Puppet. Jumpscares Category:Games